


Last Flight

by Starofwinter



Series: Cuyane verse [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fighter Pilots, M/M, Pilots Being Pilots, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "We're out of time."





	Last Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



We’re out of time.  I know we are.  There are too many kriffing TIEs and more keep spilling out of the Destroyers the second they come out of hyperspace.  

I wish NJ had just gone with the others, but I know he’d never leave.  He and I have been through too fucking much for either of us to leave the other behind.  So here we are, at the end of it all, saving the galaxy, just like we’ve always done.

“Well, I think this is it.”

I mostly keep my tone cheerful as I can make it.  “Think so, Jay’ika.  Glad to have you on my six.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”  I can’t see his smile, but I can hear it.

I know he means it, and I have to turn off my comm for a second to catch my breath.  Gods love him, there’s no one else I’d rather have here.  “Me either.  Ready for this?”

He dips his wing to me.  “Ready when you are.  What’s the plan?”

“Take out as many of these bastards as we can, and catch up on the other side.  First drinks are on me.”

“You’ve never paid for a drink in your life,” NJ says with a little laugh.  He sounds like he’s crying too.  

“Can’t help it if I’m just that pretty.”  I wish I’d kissed him one more time before we left.  I wish I’d held him a little longer.  I wish-

“I’ll see you again soon,” I say instead of all the things I want to say, “Let’s show ‘em what real pilots look like, yeah?”

“I love you, An’ika.”

“Love you too, Jay’ika.”  I throttle up, and he follows me.  The wild, weightless feeling of freefall hits, and I can’t help the bubble of adrenaline-fueled laughter as I head straight for the Destroyer ahead of us.  Maybe we won’t do much in the grand scheme of the galaxy, but we’ll go down fighting, and that’s all a clone can ask for.


End file.
